The things that occur
by Doggyfanfic
Summary: Altaïr was not alone on his path for redemption. Here we follow the story of his lifelong friend Ra'aul, and find out the true qualities of our heroes. AU. Rated T for violence. Set before and during the first game/book.


**A/N: This story is something I came up with a while ago. I only managed to get it down onto a computer recently. If there any mistakes, etc. please tell me. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Please leave a comment at the bottom, on what you thought. Thanks for reading :P**

**-Doggyfanfic**

* * *

Ra'aul stood static outside the Assassin's castle; it was a fairly cold day, it being mid-winter. He sighed, he has a job to do – the one he was born to do.

He looked down at the rocks in his slightly scarred left hand, two rugged and one smooth. He picked up one of the rugged ones in his right hand, extended his arm back and threw it at one of the assassins atop the wall. He shouted some curses at them and threw the other rugged stone. A single man walked out, obviously just to ask him to stop; of course he knew how to make the assassins give chase though. He lifted up the smooth stone and threw it at the man's temple, knocking him unconscious. He looked up at the giant wall, hoping they would give chase – They didn't disappoint, two men ran out. Ra'aul turned around and ran in the other direction. He soon ran out of path and turned around to face them.

"We can sort this out child, just come back with us. No need to make it worse for yourself," One of the men said, gesturing back towards the castle

Ra'aul shook his head and looked down the steep drop. The cart of hay was still where he left it this morning. He straightened up, took a deep breath and did a back flip over the side. He turned so his head was facing the ground, when he was around five metres from the ground; he flipped round so that back was facing the ground. He gracefully fell into the cart, jumped out the cart and looked up to check if the men were following. They did.

He turned around and ran towards the nearest building, a small bungalow type sandstone house, with a wooden roof garden atop it, he knew that the assassins would catch him quickly, as they're bigger and therefore faster.

He jumped up and grabbed onto a black tarlike edge of the roof, heaving himself up, he saw _her _in the lower town. He nodded to himself and felt something tug on his left foot, throwing him off balance and onto the gritty sandy ground.

"Come with us now child. Answer for your crimes, we could all be doing something much more productive right now," The other male said, crouching.

Ra'aul pulled his legs in and kicked the rough looking man in the face with both his legs. The man recoiled for a second, which gave Ra'aul the chance to slip out of his reach and to the other side of the street. He ran up the splintered wooden boxes onto the dirty roof. He looked behind himself for a moment, noticing the assassins now looked extremely pissed, he looked back over to the lower town whilst running and noticed _she _was actually hanging around and talking to people. He clenched his jaw in frustration as he leapt across the gap in the roof. He reached the end and jumped off the two storey building, almost crushing his legs if not for the forward roll.

"Kasher! Catch the boy!" One of the assassins shouted  
"What? You cannot catch a mere child, brother?" 'Kasher' shouted back, running to intercept Ra'aul

The bog grabbed the dagger tucked into his lax fabric belt and used the hilt to knock the assassin out.

"Kasher!" One of them shouted, jog turning to a sprint.

Another assassin heard the commotion and rushed over. Ra'aul sped up and dove over the cliff in front of him; he flattened himself out and fell gracefully into a pile of hay. He pulled himself up and waited to see if the adults would follow. Again, they didn't disappoint. He sprinted away until he came up to the tall, thick log walls. He turned around and tightened the grip on his dagger, nervous. He looked up slightly, and gazed at the sunset.

"Child, this has to stop – now!" The first man growled, pacing in an arch around Ra'aul  
"Come with us, answer for your crimes." The visibly younger man encouraged him.

Ra'aul lifted up the dagger and changed his stance to a more defensive one. He gulped, his mouth slightly dry from the crisp cold.

"As you wish," The second man said extending then retracting his hidden blade. He lunged forward, trying to grab the boy.

Ra'aul however, had different ideas. He could see the attack coming, had learnt how to deflect this as part of his training. Quickly, he stepped out of the way and hit the man with the hilt of his blade, before kicking him to the floor, unconscious. He saw the younger man lift up his leg to kick him, but he deflected it by kicking it up, causing him to tumble to the ground. He readjusted the way he stood, ready of another attack. The remaining man stood forward slightly and made his hands into fists.

"I am giving you one last chance child." He warned  
"I have to." Ra'aul mumbled, voice sounding as though he'd started his morning by gargling some gravel.  
"What?" He asked, letting his guard down for a minute, surprised

Ra'aul put the dagger into his left hand and punched him in the face, hard. The assassin recoiled slightly, but recovered quickly and used his foot to knock the dagger from the boy's hands, before punching him in the shoulder. Ra'aul winced in pain, but swung his right arm, which connected with the assassin's forearm. Ra'aul lunged at him, used his knee and chest as a step and knocked one of the other males onto the floor, causing him to lose consciousness. The male assassin that had injured his shoulder grabbed him from behind and held the squirming child there off the ground, Ra'aul's back to his chest.

"Calm down." He said, trying to soothe the child's frustration and hostility.  
"Let me go!" Ra'aul screamed, clawing at the assassin's face

The assassin pulled the boy to the ground and pulled one of his throwing knifes off of the belt on his back.

"Will you come with me? And not run?" He asked  
Still frustrated Ra'aul shouted: "GET OFF ME!"

With no other option, the assassin hit Ra'aul round the head with the hilt of the knife, causing him to lose consciousness.


End file.
